


Early mornings and pets.

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppy Love, puppy adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: Shuichi and Kokichi think they are ready to take the next big step to their relationship.Which is what you might ask?Adopting a pet together of course!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Early mornings and pets.

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically putting oumasai in my place.
> 
> i just wrote it all in one go and didnt rl checked much to edit it so sr if you see mistakes!
> 
> i usually dont like to post short things but i just want to post it...

It was barely after sunrise as silence filled the couple's apartment, Shuichi and Kokichi were sleeping soundly on their bed, the one holding the other as the latter let out light snores from time to time.

Today was one of the rare times where the detective actually took a few days off, determined to recharge his lost energy meanwhile spending some time with his lovely husband. The duo decided before they decide what to do with their times, Shuichi should get many good hours of sleep.

However their plan had been fooled by an evil, fluffy entity.

That being their pet dog Panta, a white male Pomeranian, whining and whining for reasons yet to be discovered until the two males wake up.

"I dont wanna get up yet!" Kokichi complained, still half asleep.

Another cry was his answer.

"Panta?" the detective wondered out loud, rubbing his sleep out his hazel eyes.

With the small bark, Kokichi shot up, suddenly on high alert as he took a totally threatening pose, looking around left and right.

"What is it boy? Is Shumai being mean again?"

The accused rolled his eyes, scooting back from where he was on the side of the bed. He moved his attention but the pleading puppy, petting the now free space on the covers between the two.

"Panta, come here!' he said with all the excitement he could master after being woken up at 6 in the morning.

The doggie didn't waste time, jumping into the bed besides Shuichi, before making its way into the pillows between the couple.

"Aw, were you being jealous that Papa and Dad were cuddling without you?" the leader teased the white fluff ball while gently stroking his head.

Shuichi let out a small chuckle at his husband's tactics. 

"I think he just wanted to steal my pillow."

"Exactly! I'm Shuichi-chans pillow so he wanted to take me away all for himself! Taking whatever he wants, he is truly like an evil leader. We know from whom he got that from."

"Hmmm, is that so?" the detective questioned lazily, resting his head once again on his half pillow.

"Duh! Here, see? Look how calm he is now that he got all of my attention!"

"Whatever you say Kokichi. Let's go back to sleep for now."

Even if the two of them couldn't cuddle together, it was just as good if not better sleeping with ' _their son_ ' as Kokichi says, with them together. So the ' _fathers_ ' close their eyes, intertwining their hands under the cover while they sleep with Panta in the middle.

First thing they did when they woke up again was to take their puppy on a long walk in the park.

**Author's Note:**

> if you couldnt tell, i rl love my pup.
> 
> alsoo if you couldnt tell that either, the good is shuichi and the bad is kokichi.
> 
> i will prob just keep posting short things like this but i dont rl know when. it might be like next week, in a few days or even in a month, although i will try not to take so long to update this.
> 
> if you have any scenarios you want this trio to go through then be sure to comment them and while your at it maybe leave a kudo too?
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
